In great number of sample analyzers including immune analyzer and blood coagulation analyzer, the measurement data of the sample measured by a measurement unit of the analyzer is converted using calibration curve obtained in advance to obtain the desired analysis result. For instance, in the immune analyzer which performs examinations on items such as hepatitis B and tumor marker using blood, the light emission amount data (number of photons) of the sample obtained through measurement of light emission amount is converted to the concentration of a predetermined substance using the calibration curve obtained by measuring a standard sample (calibrator) which concentration is already known.
Normally, the most recent calibration curve is used for analysis, where if the most recent calibration curve is inappropriate (when lots of the reagent of when the calibration curve is created and the reagent used in measurement differ, when the time the calibration curve is created is old, etc.), the analysis result obtained using such calibration curve also becomes inappropriate, and such analysis result cannot be used. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-315343 discloses an automatic analyzer which judges the validity of the calibration curve with reagent lot or expiration date of the calibration curve as criterion of judgment, and performs a control to not use the relevant calibration curve if the conditions of validity are not met.
If an appropriate calibration curve does not exist, a new calibration curve is created after analyzing the sample by ex-post measuring the calibrator, and re-analysis (conversion) of the measurement data is performed based on the new calibration curve.
However, in the analyzer using the calibration curve of the prior art including the analyzer disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-315343, although the desired output of “analysis result” can be obtained, the used calibration curve cannot be specified when attempting to trace the analysis result since the configuration is not such which stores the calibration curve used for the analysis. Therefore, even if abnormality is found in the analysis result, the investigation for the cause of abnormality was limited.